Homecoming
by TigerLily888
Summary: Hotch has returned after being undercover for a month and Emily has a special homecoming planned. Sequel to Lockdown. Oneshot.


**This fic is dedicated to greengirl82, whose prompts were "fuzzy dominatrix whip" and "lingerie". This is a sequel to "Lockdown" but this is a stand alone story. Please note that this is M rated and extremely explicit. So readers 18 and over only please.**

**Greengirl82, I hope you like this, and my apologies if it's not very polished. I have never written about sex toys before, and a whip was way challenging! And I'm sorry I didn't manage to insert the dominatrix thing, that is definitely outside my naughty imagination. Happy birthday and many happy returns!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything related to Criminal Minds, which is owned by CBS and its affiliates, and no infringement is intended.**

Creak.

Emily's eyes opened. Was that the sound of someone's footstep in the hallway outside her bedroom door? She looked over at her beside table. It was 1:17 a.m.

Click. The doorknob turned and she saw the door slowly open, dim light spilling in from the lamp in the hallway. She sat up, reached over and quietly pulled open the drawer in her bedside table, taking out her Glock, and aiming it at the source of the light.

A tall figure appeared in the doorway.

"Stop right there." Her voice reverberated in the stillness of the night. "Do not move, I have a gun aimed at you. Put your hands up."

The figure's arms lifted slowly. Emily held her gun still with her right hand as she reached over and switched on the bedside lamp. She blinked once in the brightness, unable to believe the sight before her.

"Aaron?"

Hotch's mouth twitched. "I must admit this wasn't quite the homecoming I've fantasised about for the past two weeks."

"Oh my God!" The reality was finally sinking in and Emily leapt out of bed and ran towards him. She flung herself into him, throwing her arms around his neck, letting out a laugh of happiness.

"Can I put my hands down now?" His voice rumbled against her ear, his warm breath on her neck sending a shiver down her spine. "Because I'd really like to hold you."

She drew back, giving him an incredulous look. "You are an idiot, you know that?"

He grinned at her, lowering his arms and slipping them around her waist. He drew her close. "Well, you _are_ still holding your Glock."

"Oh, yeah." She gave him a sheepish grin, then quickly clicked the safety on and reached over to put it down on the cabinet next to them. "Now, where were we?"

"Well, I was going to kiss you, if that's all right with you?"

"Please do." She slipped her fingers into his hair as his mouth came down on hers. Their first kiss after being apart for a month started out soft and gentle. Unsurprisingly though, it quickly became heated, lips mashing together hard, tongues tangling, kissing so fiercely that even their teeth came into contact. Hotch reached under her t-shirt nightie and pushed her panties down while her hands nimbly unbuttoned his jeans, and hooking her thumbs into the waistband of his boxer-briefs. She tugged off his briefs and jeans in one move, their mouths still locked together. She felt his body jerk against hers as he kicked his jeans off his legs.

Their lips only separated so that they could remove their shirts. Hotch picked her up and strode over to their bed, putting her down and coming down over her. Emily cupped her hands around his face, her heartbeat thundering in her ears. She couldn't believe how much that one extended kiss had aroused her. She could feel the swollen slickness between her thighs, which she now separated to accommodate him.

Hotch's dark eyes burnt with the intensity of his desire as he positioned himself at her soft, wet opening. "Emily, I can't wait," he gritted out, desperation plainly etched on the planes of his face.

"You don't have to. Come into me."

He needed no further invitation. Her breath stopped in her lungs as he slammed himself home, forging through her tight channel. Emily's arms locked around his shoulders, her legs lifting to curl around his thighs. Without even a pause, Hotch immediately started to thrust into her, fast and hard. He pummelled mindlessly into her, for the first time ever seemingly intent only on his own pleasure. His eyes were shut tight, jaw clenched, brow furrowed in concentration as he drove into her.

The only sound in the room was of his hips slapping into hers and the breathless moans coming from her. The friction of his cock within her had driven her almost to her peak, but she didn't seem to be able to actually climax. Out of frustration, she reached down between their bodies and touched her clit, feeling an immediate spark of sensation zap through her. Her fingertip stroked her clit in tandem with his thrusts and in less than a minute she was _there_. Her orgasm blasted through her, leaving her feeling like she was in smithereens under him. He emitted a low, feral groan from deep in his chest as he followed her over the edge, slowing down to shallow thrusts, jetting his hot seed into her.

Hotch collapsed down on the bed next to her, both of them panting from the intensity of their orgasms. "Damn," he breathed out, turning his head to look at her. "I am, without doubt, the luckiest bastard in the world. No exceptions."

She grinned at him, reaching up to push his sweat slicked fringe away from his face. "And you, Agent Hotchner, are a sight for sore eyes. Why didn't you tell me you were coming back tonight?"

"I wasn't sure if warden at the prison was going to push the paperwork through tonight or tomorrow morning, and I didn't want you waiting up for me in case it didn't happen."

"You know I would have."

"I know." He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Hang on," she frowned, a thought occurring to her. "Did you set it up with JJ to have Jack for the night?"

"Yeah, I did," he said slowly, giving her a tentative smile. "I dropped in to see him before I came here, but I didn't wake him. I asked JJ because I didn't think I'd have the self-control to limit myself to just holding you tonight."

She couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. "Really? You didn't think you could keep a hold on your phenomenal self-control?"

"You love the thought of that, don't you?" He looked amused, propping himself up on an elbow so that he could have a better view of her body.

"Trust me, I love the actual experience of your loss of self-control even more." She fell silent when his mouth lazily caught hold of her nipple, sucking it gently. Her back arched as he raked his teeth lightly over the tip, sending a shiver of reaction through her. She lay back and closed her eyes as he laved his tongue on the bud, circling it again and again, before sucking hard. She felt him shift himself over her again, paying an equal amount of attention to her other breast. "Aaron," she sighed, feeling the familiar heat gathering between her legs, her body moistening in preparation to receive him. Not that she needed any more lubrication. She could still feel his sperm leaking out and pooling under her. She should feel uncomfortable, but she didn't. She didn't care about anything other than the fact that he was finally home. Her eyes flew open. Oh. How could she have forgotten?

"Aaron, wait." She pushed at his shoulders when he looked up. She almost changed her mind when she saw his dilated pupils. The thought that he had gotten aroused just from working on her breasts caused another rush of liquid to escape her heated core. "I have something for you."

"Can it wait?" His voice had deepen with arousal.

Damn, he was making it hard for her to get up. Luckily, before she could say anything else, he shifted off her.

Emily got off the bed on shaky legs and went to get a small bag out of her wardrobe.

"What did you get for me?" Hotch had moved up the bed and was lying back against the pillows, watching her curiously.

She licked her lips when she saw that he hadn't bothered to cover himself up. His cock lay on his thigh, semi-erect, inviting her touch. It was all she could do not to jump on top of him and have her wicked way with him. In more ways than one. She had to force her eyes back up to his face. From the wicked half smile on his face, it looked like he knew exactly what she was thinking. Far from changing her mind, though, this actually served to strengthen her resolve.

"Wait here." She went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. She stared at herself in the mirror, unsurprised to see the flushed cheeks and the overly bright eyes of the dark haired woman in the reflection. She quickly brushed her hair, put on some strawberry lip gloss, his favourite, and slipped the little number she had bought for this occasion over her head. She pulled out the other item from the bag, holding it behind her back. Taking a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach, she opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit.<em>"

Hotch swore his heart actually stopped stone cold in his chest for a couple of seconds at the first sight of Emily stepping back into the bedroom. He had had fantasies of her dressing up in sexy lingerie ever since the first night they had spent together, but _this_, this made his fantasies duller than dishwater. In his fantasies, she always wore either black or red, and it was always a bra, thong and suspenders ensemble. Not being the type of guy who looked at Victoria's Secret catalogues, this never even entered the horny imagination of his subconscious, never mind his tightly reigned, conscious mind.

She stood before him, dressed in a pale pink babydoll nightie which stopped short at the tops of her long, slim thighs. It hung from two spaghetti thin satin straps, baring her shoulders. The panel that surrounded her breasts was made from what looked like ruched up chiffon. The rest of the nightie was made of chiffon, the material falling in soft folds over her stomach and upper thighs. It was not so much what the nightie revealed, but what it suggested at. He could only just make out the impression of her nipples under the ruched chiffon and when she started to move towards him, the chiffon shifted and floated around her, giving him glimpses of the dark shadow between her thighs. The contrast between the innocence of the pale pink colour and the suggestive nature of the split second revelations of her body was incredibly arousing. He had never seen anyone sexier than she was at that moment. He was so stunned by the image she presented that it was only when she reached his side that he realised that her right hand was behind her back.

"What have you got there?" He felt his pulse quicken at her secretive smile. She drew her arm from behind her back and showed him. It was a short whip. The handle was completely feminine, covered in some fuzzy pink material, but the business end was made up entirely of flat strips of dark brown suede. Hotch swallowed hard. He felt a stab of nervousness in the pit of his stomach and yet he couldn't deny the fact that he was turned on. Extremely so, if the state of his current erection was anything to go by. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so hard. Not even when Emily had visited him when he was undercover at the maximum security prison and they had gotten some unexpected time alone.

The state of affairs of which his cock was a prominent member of didn't escape her notice. She flashed him a wicked smile and climbed onto the bed. He breathed in sharply when she trailed the suede strands over his cock and balls. The material was soft and yet slightly rough, stroking the entire length of him. His penis jerked involuntarily at the contact.

"Mmm...I think he liked that." She bent down and took the tip of him into her mouth. Hotch's head dropped back into the headboard behind him as sensation speared through him, firing through his brain and extremities. Her tongue danced around his swollen mushroom head teasingly, rubbing lightly at the sensitive spot just under the head, then engulfing more of his hard length before sucking hard. To his dismay she suddenly stopped and he jerked his head up to protest.

"Emily, why..."

"Honey, will you let me use this on you?" She looked at him intently. "I've never done anything like this before and I bought this for both of us, but if you'd prefer that I get rid of it, it's fine."

Hotch stared at her, mind blurry with lust and arousal. He suddenly realised that the look in her eyes was a mixture of hope and uncertainty. He already knew that she would do almost anything to please him, sometimes even at the cost of her own pleasure. And this was something he never wanted her to feel. So he answered before he lost his nerve. "I want you to use it on me."

She bit her lip. "Really?"

"Really. But do it now before I chicken out." He was only half joking. And then a cry escaped him when she brought the whip down on his right thigh. The sting from the whip reverberated through him, but to his surprise, the heat that resulted not only lingered at the area on his thigh but had also shot warmth to his groin. Emily immediately put her cool hand on his thigh, gently rubbing as if in apology. Their eyes met and he saw the question there.

"Keep going." He took a deep breath and leaned back. She whipped him again, this time on the other thigh. This time he was prepared, and didn't cry out. She did this a couple more times and then, before he could even prepare himself, she brought the straps down on his swollen erection.

"_Fuck!_"

His back arched off the bed at the shock of the contact, pain and pleasure coursing through him. The next second her mouth was on his cock, her tongue gently laving him, soothing the sting. After a moment, the pain had faded, replaced by a scorching heat. He felt his rod swell even more if that was even possible, and he knew that he was now leaking profusely. His hands clenched tightly around the sheets when she started sucking him, her tongue massaging him, while her free hand stroked the base of his penis. The tension started to coil tightly in the pit of his stomach and he could hear his harsh pants echo in the room. But just as he started to peak, she pulled away and used the whip on his now massively engorged cock. His body arched off the bed so high that the only parts of him touching the mattress were his heels, shoulders and hands. He yelled out at the top of his voice as the wave of pain collided with the tsunami strong force of his orgasm, jets of come shooting forcefully out of his cock.

Hotch fell back on the bed, mind wiped completely blank by the incredible orgasm he had just experienced. He barely even noticed Emily moving up to snuggle next to him, resting her head on his pillow and facing him. It was a long time before his brain started functioning again, even then it was at a much baser level than usual. He reached up to cover her hand that was resting on his chest with his, turning to face the beautiful woman who was the love of his life.

"So...are you sure you've never done anything like this before?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly at her.

A blush coloured her cheeks. "I haven't, I swear. It wasn't...um, too much, was it? You did enjoy it, right?" She looked suddenly anxious.

"You couldn't tell?" he asked drily.

Her cheeks became even redder. "You were amazing," she finally whispered, her dark eyes shining brightly in the light of the lamp.

He turned onto his side, drawing her into his arms. "I beg to differ, Agent Prentiss, you were definitely the amazing one. And incredibly beautiful, and sexy, and intelligent and a really great shot..."

She stopped him with a kiss, lips smiling against his due to the last part of his compliment. She gazed at him, the tender look in her eyes never failing to make his inside feel like melted chocolate. "So did your homecoming live up to your fantasies?"

He grinned, his heart so full of love for her it felt close to bursting. "As my ex-cellmate would say, and forgive me for my language, but this homecoming fucking blew my fucking fantasies the hell out of the fucking water."

Emily stared at him for a shocked moment, then burst out in laughter. He joined in, laughing uproariously, and it was a long time before the echoes of their laughter faded away into the night.

**Okay, I am seriously very concerned about the quality of this fic, so PLEASE review and let me know your honest opinion.**


End file.
